Definição de Arte
by Watashinomori
Summary: Definição de Arte, A Explosão de um Artista::E o fim chega rodeado por um grande brilho, o momento final de um grande artista no ápice de sua glória.::Imediatamente após o chapter 362::Gen NoShipper::Ficlet


**Definição de Arte - A Explosão de um Artista**

**Summary: **E o fim chega rodeado por um grande brilho, o momento final de um grande artista no ápice de sua glória.

**Shipper: **Gen, no shipper.

**Beta:** No Beta... shuif... e eu esqueci de revisar... perdoem qualquer coisa

**N/A: **Ponto de vista do Deidara, se passa logo após o capítulo 362, nos instantes antes da explosão.

**N/A 2: **Minha primeira fic de anime (publicada). Embora esse não seja um gênero novo para mim... momentos antes de morte... hehe... mas é a primeira fic para shounen que eu escrevo, perdoem o momento shoujo, sou uma garota, afinal! DEIDARA FOREVER! DEIDARA NÃO MORREU! Ele apareceu na minha escola e explodiu o banheiro dos garotos!

**N/A 3:** Era para ter publicado antes... Gome na Sai...

----

O momento final aproxima-se, seu esplendoroso brilho refulgindo por todo lugar, é nesse exato momento que eu sei: minha vida valeu a pena. Viver para ter um fim desses, no ápice de minha beleza e juventude, não deixar que minha arte envelheça junto com meu corpo, permitir que minha força seja eterna e imortalizada neste instantes, onde mesmo que ninguém lembre está gravada na terra e em toda argila que eu usei. O fim, o meu glorioso fim, brilha mais que mil sóis.

Nenhum Uchiha, seja ele o mais velho ou o mais novo, irá manchar este momento. É neste instante que eu posso declarar a batalha vencida. Minha vitória, por mais humilde que seja. Tudo que eu posso simplesmente dizer é que é perfeito, e eu estou perfeito. Aquele inútil, nunca o que ele fez foi arte. Não importa o quanto Uchiha Itachi tente, ele é apenas um ilusionista barato perto da minha habilidade.

Nada nem ninguém puderam me entender. Só queriam que eu explodisse os lugares, não notavam as sutilezas do momento, os adoráveis tons que poderiam ser obtidos, ou as nuances quentes, Viam sempre apenas o "bum" e tudo caído. Sempre me irritou. Mas eles hão de reconhecer, afinal. Esta não é uma mera explosão, é a personificação da arte, feita por mim e só por mim. Esse pequeno inseto deveria estar grato por ter um fim tão merecedor. Terminar como a tela que eu utilizei. Pena que ele não sobreviverá para contar a todos o que é a verdadeira arte e como ele se sentiu diante dela.

Ah, doce sensação de calor. Quente como o inferno, quente como as cores que vou adquirir. Lindo e perfeito, quente, calor, fogo. Tudo se encadeando num processo complicado, mais complexo do que qualquer um pode notar. Não é tão simples como todos pensam. Não é queimar. Não é no fogo que está a beleza, e nem na destruição causada, está no poder e no controle. Controlar as chamas, controlar a existência de tudo que está em volta, ter o poder de destruir, ter o controle e o poder, é nisso que se baseia minha arte. Queimar e destruir são para os insignificantes que não percebem sutilezas.

Seus olhos doces e apavorados estão mais arregalados do que pequenas contas vermelhas. Sinta meu poder e minha fúria. Sinta o meu controle sobre tudo. Itachi... não, esse não é ele. Esse é Sasuke. Tão tolo quanto o irmão. Eles são parecidos, por isso não sinto ódio por ter gasto meu último recurso contra ele em vez do Itachi. Não posso deixar de olhar para esses olhos apavorados e ver o idiota. Itachi... queria que estivesse aqui, nesse momento e visse toda minha glória. Queria que fosse o seu fim, que reconhecesse minha superioridade, que fosse você com medo, muito medo.

Mas vou ficar contente em imaginar seu rosto quando descobrir que é o último Uchiha. Eu sempre soube que só deixou seu irmão querido vivo por amá-lo e por temer carregar nos ombros o fato de ser o último dos seus. Seus lindos olhos vermelhos ficarão perfeitos quando estiver manchado de lágrimas e tremendo diante de sua nova responsabilidade. Seja o último vivo e me conte quando morrer o que sentiu, afinal vamos todos para o mesmo lugar.

Fim, fim, fim. Os humanos sempre o temeram. Fim, três letras. Mas não há nada melhor que chegar ao fim da maneira que você bem entender. Nunca fui tão feliz quanto nesses instantes em que aguardo o _fim_. Logo o fogo que eu criei irá me consumir e desintegrar tudo ao seu redor. Eu já disse, não é só queimar, esta é uma grande sutileza. Esse fogo irá deteriorar, destruir e tudo mais, não simplesmente queimar lentamente. É algo mágico e belo de se ver.

Não sou do tipo emocional, mas sentirei sua falta. A vontade de te provar o que realmente era ser bom que me impulsionava, mas quando o meu momento passar eu não faço idéia do que virá e do que vai acontecer, sei apenas que você não estará lá para que eu possa esfregar nessa sua carinha de olhos vermelhos o quão eu sou bom e o quanto você é inferior.

Vocês se parecem tanto, não há como não me confundir. Durante a batalha eu mordi minha língua várias vezes para não chama-lo de Itachi. Agora mesmo eu tenho que policiar meus pensamentos, e já deixei passar uma vez. Minha glória não diminui em sua ausência, Itachi, Sasuke é o suficiente. Ver seu rosto lindamente distorcido nessa expressão de pavor. Sim, ele teme o fim. Ele teme o meu fim, o fim que eu impus a ele, o fim que eu criei e controlo. Logo tudo ao seu redor será tão vermelho quanto seus olhos e seu medo. É nesse momento que eu reparo o quanto ele é belo, afinal, há beleza quando alguém nota a arte. E é a minha arte que ele teme, isso o torna belo como ele nunca antes foi.

Sinta, Itachi, no meu fim eu porei fim a vida do seu irmãozinho. No meu melhor momento irei matar seu amado irmão.

Sinta, o instante se aproxima, meu brilho alcança proporções inigualáveis.

Agora eu sou perfeito, agora eu também sou arte!


End file.
